Resident Evil: The Assault on Umbrella HQ
by Aura - Key Of Twilight
Summary: Can the S.T.A.R.S. team put a stop to Umbrella's experements?


Note: I don't own the rights to RE. I write this only as a tribute to such a great game. Resident Evil/Biohazard are ©1996-2002 by Capcom. www.capcom.com

Resident Evil: The Assault on Umbrella

By: Mike

July 29, 1998, in Raccoon Forest, situated northwest of Raccoon City. The Special Tactics and Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.) Bravo team was sent to investigate a string of bizarre murder cases that have been occurring in the area. The victims were apparently eaten by a group of about ten people. The Bravo team was sent to investigate a rumor that the old Spencer Estate was the cult's hideout, however a few hours after liftoff, the helicopter had to make an emergency landing. S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, which consisted of Captain Albert Wesker, weapon specialist Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, Brad "Chickenheart" Vickers, Joseph Frost, and myself. Soon after landing we were chased into the old mansion by a group of blood-thirsty dogs, who were decaying, and apparently dead. Later it was revealed that the mansion was owned by Umbrella, and that it had an underground laboratory for biological testing of their evil creation, the Tyrant Virus, a virus that turned people into the walking dead. The mansion and any evidence of the T-Virus was destroyed by a huge explosion after Wesker revealed his true colors and betrayed us all. When Chris told our tale to the chief of police, Brian Irons, we were suspended and later found out that Umbrella had bought out all the police in Raccoon City.  Finally we decided to start getting ready to go to Umbrella HQ in Austria, and bring them down once and for all. Until, September 29, 1998, it happened again. I was ready to leave, ready to escape when the first wave of zombies hit the streets. I was terrified. The incident was caused by the G-Series or the G-Virus, a more advanced version of the T-Virus.  The city was nuked, and once again I realized Umbrella must fall.

            January 20, 1999, Barry woke me up at 5:00 in the morning.

            "Hey Jill, are you ready?" he said.

            "Yeah," I said getting the last of my bras in the suitcase.

            "Chris and the others are going to meet us at the Airport." He said his voice was rough, but it had a kind feel to it. I grabbed my suit case and headed out. Chris had a younger sister, named Claire. Her face was the first to greet me when we arrived at the airport. According to Chris, her and a rookie cop named Leon discovered an underground lab one and a half miles below Raccoon city. Claire had gone to the Paris facility to search for her brother Chris, but was captured and eventually stumbled upon a facility in the Antarctica Region. Chris came to her aid, and he also met an old enemy of ours, Albert Wesker. Wesker apparently had survived the Spencer incident, even though he was impaled by the Tyrant. None of us knew how he survived, or who he worked for. All I knew that he wasn't with us, so he was against us. 

            "You ready to take on Umbrella Jill?" Chris said smiling at me, wearing a green vest, white T-shirt, and dark pants. He had black boots and the S.T.A.R.S. patch on his left shoulder. 

            "No, but I suppose better sooner than later." I said smiling a bit. We got on the plane. I sat there during the eight hour flight remembering how I saw my coworkers die. They were good citizens; they didn't deserve to play a role in Umbrella's sick and twisted experiments on Biological Weaponry. I shook my head as Barry took a seat next to me.

            "You ok Jill?" He said with a concerned look on his face.

            "I'm just remembering the Spencer Estate incident. But I'm alright now thanks for asking Barry." I knew how to keep my cool, that was what helped me survive in Raccoon, survive the Nemesis.

            "Well the lead we're meeting there will help us big time." Chris said popping his head from the seat behind me.  After a while we dozed off, when we woke up, the plane had landed in Paris. We went to the hotel and checked in.

            "Be on guard," Chris said, "If anything happens we'll be in the next room, get plenty of sleep girls, tomorrow is a big day." He returned to his room as I slipped into a nightshirt and crawled into bed. Rebecca had fallen asleep rather quickly, and Claire read a book.  Sometime that night I awoke from a dream, that same dream I've been having since the incident in July, the one where I'm running from that monster, Tyrant. I stepped out of bed and headed to the balcony. I looked at the factory with the giant Umbrella logo on the side. Claire joined me a few minutes later.

            "Hey Jill," She said quietly, but loud enough for me to jump and grab my gun.

            "Claire, you scared me." I said still shocked, I put my gun away then replied, "Yeah I had a dream.

            "Me too, I'm having weird nightmares about Mr. X and Birkin." She looked at me then asked, "May I ask you a question?" 

            '_Completely different from Chris.' I thought as I replied, "Yeah." _

            "Why didn't you leave Raccoon when the others left?" She asked.

            "I still wanted to dig up dirt on Umbrella," I said, "I had a feeling something was going to happen sooner or later."

            "Oh. Why didn't I see you there?" she then asked.

            "You were there on the 29th right?" I said, "I was unconscious because I had been infected with the T-Virus" 

            "Oh so how did you survive it?" Her questions were good, she was smart for a college student.

            "A man by the name of Carlos, he found the antidote they were working on before the Hospital was destroyed."

            "So there is a cure." Claire said as we discussed more of it that night then headed off to bed. I finally got a decent night's rest for once, aside from the visions of the zombies' peeling face, the horrible Hunters, and not to mention the Tyrant. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Then I awoke abruptly and grabbed my gun as I answered to a loud knocking.

            "Sorry to scare you guys, are you ready?" Chris said smiling. I grinned back and said.

            "Yeah lets go." We were dressed and out within ten minutes. As we rode the elevator down we discussed the mission.

            "Our contact is waiting downstairs." Barry said holding the weapons and his S.T.A.R.S. badge. We exited to a large lobby which was empty except for the clerks, and a man wearing all red, except for his jeans and his black boots. He had short brown hair, and brown eyes with glasses. He had a S.T.A.R.S. patch on his right sleeve and his back. It wasn't until he spoke that I recognized him.

            "So this is everybody?" He said quietly, "I see you got the ever famous Jill Valentine." He eyed me.

            "Good to see you too Mike." I responded smiling. Mike Wesker, he was the brother of Albert Wesker. Unlike his sibling however, he was trustable. He hated Umbrella with a passion, because of reasons no one knew. He only expressed his hatred and has tried to warn us even before the Spencer Mansion. He was on the Nemesis project for quite some time, and he got us most of the evidence that the virus existed. He had the black book with the access codes to the main facility in Austria. 

            "Ok we'll talk on the train, we only got fifteen minutes before the train leaves." He said as we moved to the train station and got a seat. Mike stood as he talked. 

            "The lab is protected by three door locks, each with a different colored key card, Red, Yellow, and Blue. Each is in it's respected colored section of the building. There are puzzles to be solved too as well. It's not going to be easy, since the place is heavily guarded, but there shouldn't be many B.O.W.'s (Bio Organic Weapons)." Mike said, "Once we get into the lab, we have to find a sample of the T-Virus, and then leave it shouldn't be too difficult, but then again this is Umbrella got to expect the worst." 

            "I really hope there won't be bio weapons this time," Rebecca said shaking a bit. 

            "There may not be zombies," Mike said, "But I wouldn't rule out B.O.W.'s who knows what they're making." He smiled at Rebecca who smiled back, "Oh and you know, headshots are the only way to kill them right?" We all nodded. He still smiled at Rebecca as he said that. When I first met him, I thought he was my age, twenty-three, but to my surprise, I found out he was eighteen. He became a skilled shooter, one of the best in S.T.A.R.S. We often teased him during training about liking Rebecca since they were both the babies of S.T.A.R.S. There is a definite attraction there.

            "They might have sped up the rate the virus takes to effect people." Rebecca said, "The one in Calbin Cove infected within a matter of hours."

            "I read the reports you gave me 'becca," Mike said smiling still, "There is also another Nemesis project they're working on." 

            "Another Nemesis?" I said, the thought of that sent chills down my spine. The first one was just horrible, words couldn't describe the terror it posed into my heart.

            "Yes, more powerful, and more intelligent." Mike said, "And there's also the problem of my brother…" He trailed off.

            "Albert…" Chris said coldly.

            "Yeah…" Mike said, "He's working for a company known to me only as 'H.C.F.'"

            "Do you know how he survived?" I asked.

            "Well, I managed to steal this document from him last time we spoke." He opened a file with the word's "Wesker Report I on it", he handed it to us and he said, "According to his report, he injected himself with a super virus that gave him super human strength, and almost everlasting life."

            "That explains how he could've survived the Antarctica incident too." Claire said as we pulled into the station and headed off the train. We stood outside the gates of the main building of Umbrella. Night had fallen by the time we reached the facility, but there were no lights on.

            "Oh no…" The fact that it was completely deserted was creepy enough, but the fact that the lights never came on scared the shit out of me. 

            "Well," Mike said as he sighed, "the guards must be on their break, seeing how close we got." He pushed open the gate slowly, "The electricity is off too." He said looking around for any guards, "Come on, lets head in." he said leading us on a small pathway to the building. A frighteningly familiar smell filled the air. The smell of rotting flesh…the smell of death. 

            "That smell…" Mike said quietly, "There's been a spill." He said as we got closer we heard a rustling. Mike stopped us all.

            "W-what was that?" Rebecca said nervously as we heard little taps on the ground. The smell got worse as the taps got louder and louder. We all drew our weapons as two big dogs came and howled. One jumped at me as I aimed my Beretta and shot it in the head, blowing the brains all over the place, the headless corpse fell to the ground inches in front of me. The one that remained was missing an eye and an ear, in fact most of it's face was gone, and so was his stomach. His intestines dropped out as he jumped at Rebecca. Mike shot it with his magnum, and the head exploded all over the place. Rebecca shook as Mike helped her up. I was shaking too, scared shitless and wishing I had someone like Mike to protect me.

            "Shit, what the fuck is Umbrella doing?" Mike said. This was the first time he'd ever seen the virus inaction. 

            "Didn't you work for Umbrella?" Chris said.

            "I did but they never let me see any of the Bio-weapons they made." Mike said, "I only knew of the virus because of my Brother."

            "So even the employees didn't know shit about the virus." I said.  Mike lead us down a hallway to a large area with four different halls ahead. We stopped there as Barry issued the weapons. I got a shotgun, Chris got a magnum, Rebecca and Claire got a Crossbow, and Mike got a Grenade Launcher. Then ten zombies came from the hall leading to the main lab. They all were missing half their faces, stomachs, or a limb or two.  The smell was bad enough, but when Mike roasted one with a flame round, it smelled like burning hair and flesh. The five still standing approached us slowly as Barry downed all of them with shots to the brain. 

            "Ok let's split up and get these three card keys." Mike said, "Claire and Chris take the blue wing. Barry and Jill take the yellow, me and Rebecca will take the red." I nodded as we headed off.

            After I said that, they all ran off. Me and Rebecca took the Red hallway. They probably think I planned it so I would be with Rebecca, but I hadn't realized it until we split. I'll admit I'm attracted to her, yes, but I doubt she's within my league.

            _'Shit it's amazing she even TALKS to me' I thought, __'This isn't the time nor the place to be thinking of this now. Just stick to the task at hand.' We walked slowly through the dark corridors of the building._

            "Damn it smells in here," Rebecca said.

            "Just ignore it," I said, "It's better than being one of them." Just then I stopped and whipped out the magnum. Rebecca bumped into me.

            "What's the hold up?" She said nervously, then we heard it, a faint tapping sound like claws on metal, "Wh-What is that?!" she said scared now as the tapping got louder and louder. Then Rebecca screamed, I looked left, nothing. To the right, nothing. Nothing behind nor up ahead. Then I looked up and saw it. It was a red creature, like an inside out human, it was on all fours, with blades on it's hands, and very sharp teeth. It was red, had no eyes, and it's brains were visible. As it opened it's mouth and hissed, a long slimy tongue, maybe the size of me, slipped out. Immediately I shot a bullet into it's body knocking it down.

            "What the hell is that?!" Rebecca said  firing a shot. It moved and swiped at Rebecca. She dodged as I shot a bullet to his brain. It twitched and died. I had noticed a tag on its left foot.

            "Hmm…" I said inspecting it, "Re-3 G-Series #54635, code named, 'Licker'." I also noticed a file sitting on the table, "Hmm," I said picking up the file.

            "What is it Mike?" Rebecca said.

            "It's a file from a researcher," I started to read it, "Goddamn Wesker. He betrayed us! He said he'd get the G-virus for us, but he sold out! If Birkin were alive, he'd be pissed, but no one has the guts to go against Wesker and now we paid the ultimate price, just like those people at Raccoon City. He…he isn't human anymore. When I punched those dark glasses off…I saw his eyes, like a snake's eye…now I lie here, waiting to be devoured by one of those horrible monsters…damn you Umbrella." My body shook with anger, and hate.

            '_How can he…first the betrayal of S.T.A.R.S. now this. He must be stopped…' I breathed to release some of the anger. Then I motioned Rebecca to move forward, as I picked up magnum bullets from the corpse._

            "Come on Claire!" I said to her as we ran in a blue hallway. Based on Mike's maps the lab was divided into four colors. Mike was in the red, Barry and Jill were in the yellow, and in order to get into the lab, we needed the three colored cards. According to another source, they had been working on improving the monsters, and had now mass produced the dreaded Tyrant. We dodged what little carriers were around here. Claire opened the door to a room with seven colored blocks. A note was on the table.

            "The sun shines, but rain falls, let the rainbow lead the way to the leprecon's treasure." I looked at the blocks, then to Claire. I'm not the best with puzzles and this one stumped me. The block's colors were Red, Green, Orange, Blue, Yellow, some sort of bluish hue and purple. I finally spoke.

            "Who the hell is Roy G. Biv?" I said noticing the name at the end of the note.

            "Probibly a scientist." Claire said as she looked up at the mural. The sun was in the sky, with sprinklers hidden by fake clouds. The smell that was in most of the building, seemed to not exist in this room.

            '_What could this guy's name mean, or maybe hmm.'_

            "I got it!" Claire said picking up the blocks, "Roy G. Biv isn't a name. It's the colors of the rainbow! Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet," She placed the blocks into the slots on the wall, and  the sprinklers turned on. The panel slid open to reveal a blue card key. I smiled as Claire grabbed it and we turned to the door when HE showed up.

            "Long time no see Chris." The man with the dark sunglasses said, there was no mistake who this was.

            "Wesker…" I said glaring at him.

            "I've taken the liberty of taking Umbrella out for you, but there's no need to thank me because, I'm still going to kill you." Albert Wesker said, laughing.

            "You mean you caused the T-Virus to leak out?" Claire said.

            "Yes I did, and I planned to get away with the research, if they hadn't shot my helicopter down." He grinned, "but now I get to kill you." He aimed his gun at my head.

            "Wait, tell me why you betrayed S.T.A.R.S.!" Claire said.

            "I was ordered to take out S.T.A.R.S. by Umbrella, but in secret I wanted to steal the tyrant monster and bring it back to the company that I work for. I secretly injected myself with a virus that would put me in a temporary "death" like state to fool Umbrella to thinking I died. Then I would sell my self to the other company and hand over all the research. Is that enough to satisfy you?"

            "Yes," Claire said grinning as she shot an arrow from her cross bow. Wesker grabbed his hand as it bled, then we ran right by him closing the door. 

            "Lets see if we can find Mike," I said, "it's better than waiting in the central area like sitting ducks."

            "Ok!" Claire said as we bolted through the red hallway.

            "Where are we?" Barry said as we walked down a long yellow painted hallway. The cardkey was somewhere up ahead.

            "I think it's through that door ahead!" I said as Barry led the way down to the steel door ahead. It was painted yellow, and it slid open as we approached it. The room was small, with just a table with a felt pen in the middle, a note hung on the wall. I picked it up and read it outloud.

            "This eight letter word has KST in the middle in the beginning and at the end," we were stumped.

            "That word can't exist," Barry said, "first off it has nine letters and it would be kstkstkst."

            "Hmm it has to be an object in this room." I said as the door slid shut and an alarm sounded.

            "What the hell is going on," Barry said as he looked up, the ceiling started to come down, he looked around and noticed a control panel, "Quick Jill, find a way to jam that control panel!"

            "Ok!" I said, looking for something small. I grabbed the pen out of the inkstand and the ceiling stopped, and the doors opened.

            "What happened?" I said.

            "You almost became a Jill sandwitch!" Barry said,  "You probably solved the riddle."

            "Oh shit of course!" I said, "INKSTAND!"

            "What?" Barry said looking confused as he picked up the card key.

            "Inkstand has Kst in the middle, In in the beginning and and at the end. That's what the riddle was saying."  I said amazed I got that.

            "Lets head back then," Barry said as something growled. Then a zombie with stitches on his eye, a black trench coat, and a rocket launcher, claws on one hand. It looked at us and let out a horrifying scream.

            "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Barry said as it swiped at us. We dodged  and bolted for the door. The creature shot a rocket and blew the wall away as we jumped out of the way. The door was blocked.

            "Shit!" I said, "We're trapped!"

            "No shit Sherlock!" Barry said shooting a bullet in the creature's eye but it missed and hit the chest.

            _'Shit, this must be Nemesis Type II.'_

            "Barry!" I said as he crawled over, "Get inside this vent!" The vent was just big enough so that Barry and I could easily slide through. The creature launched another rocket as we dove inside and got away just before the rocket exploded. We crawled through until we finally dropped out.

            "Finally the door," Rebecca said moving through the passages and the Lickers, I really felt bad for her. A girl her age shouldn't have to go through this. I admired her though. I punched in the key code and a big room opened up. There was nothing there except a panel with a keypad by it, and a note attached to it. I picked it up, and read it.

            "I went to Japan. I met a man. That man had seven wives. Each wife had seven cats. For every cat there were seven dogs. Each dog had seven puppies. How many people went to Japan?" 

            "Let's see," Rebecca said, "Seven plus seven, plus seven." I just walked over, and simply pushed one into the keypad. The panel opened and Rebecca looked at me, " What the hell?" She said.

            "I went to Japan," I said grabbing the red key card, "I means one person went to Japan. The other numbers are there to fool you." Just as I finished saying that, five lickers busted in from the vents. One landed and swiped at Rebecca as she dodged and shot it in the head killing it. The other four started to crawl to the floor, "Leave them!" I said as I pushed Rebecca out of the room, as I threw a grenade into the room and closed the door. We both dove as it exploded, the lickers screeched as they died. I got up and sighed, smiling slightly to her. We both started heading back down to the central hall, where we were going to meet up with everyone, when we heard a bang.

            "What the hell…" Rebecca said as we looked around. I noticed a vent above us. Then two human corpses fell on us. I quickly pushed them off and aimed my gun at them.

            "We're alive! Don't shoot!." The woman said to us. I reckonigzed the voice.

            "Jill?" I said helping her up, "What are you guys doing here?"

            "We were attacked," Barry said getting up, "by a monster, much like the Tyrant."

            "Nemesis II." I said.

            "We also got Wesker on tour ass." A voice said running down the hall.

            "Chris?" Rebecca said.

            '_Brother…' I thought, then I said out loud, "Ok, lets just get this damn sample then get the hell out of this nut house."_

            "Umbrella will pay for what it's been doing, finally," Claire said. We headed out to the main lab. There were metal doors, hidden by two plants. I used the red card, and the first set of doors opened. Chris swiped the blue card, and the second set opened. Then the final set opened when Jill swiped the final card key. 

            "Ok, lets go," I said taking the lead. We headed to the lab. It was a small room, with an operating table. It had medical supplies all over the place. "Remember don't touch anything," I said looking at the blood soaked table. A young woman, about my age, lay there. Blonde hair, her eyes were white lay on the table.

            "Jesus," Claire said. Then I noticed her bottom half were plant-like, huge tentacles, were the feet. Claire almost puked when she saw it. I then noticed the I.D. tag.

            "Test subject number 2304, Name: Ariel –Unreadable-" Rebecca cringed. I noticed a piece of paper, and I picked it up with tweezers that I brought.

            "She's responding well to her new body. Once we inject the G-virus, then she'll be ready for field testing." Then I looked to the glass case and dropped the paper.

            "NO! IT'S GONE!" I said aloud.

            "No," A voice said, "It's right here." I turned around and saw the face of my brother. He held a small vial with a purple gel in it. The words "G-VIRUS, UMBRELLA" were written on it. "It would be a pain in my ass if the virus was released to the press." He said as I pushed a small button in my pocket. "If word got out that Umbrella was working on this virus, the T-Virus, causing the murders in Raccoon, and how it turned the entire city into zombies. Plus the countless hidden labs, and illegal military technology. I can still use Umbrella, after they cover up their mistakes, we can advance on the virus before them." I pushed the button again.

            "I see." Claire said, "What about Sherry!"

            "She's safe in our hands, don't worry, we have no intention on killing her, or harming her." Wesker said. Then we heard a growling, and the Nemesis II busted into the room. Everyone scattered  as it shot a rocket at us, causing the emergency exit doors to blast open. Me and my brother landed side by side.

            '_Now's my chance' I thought as I took out my magnum, hitting Wesker in the chest slightly, as I pocketed the sample, I took a shot at the creature. I just hit the cheek. Jill ran and took a shot, hitting it in its eye._

            "Barry!" I said, "Toss me a flame round!"

            "Sure thing Mike," He said as he tossed me a flame round, and I took out the rocket launcher.

            "Claire! How many rounds you got?" I yelled.

            "Twenty regular, ten flame," She yelled back as the monster swiped at Wesker.

            "Good enough," I said taking my position, "Get on the other side Claire! Wesker!"

            "Yeah," He said barely dodging the swipe.

            "Lure it between us," I yelled, thinking, '_Don't betray us now.' I saw Wesker nod, running like hell. The creature followed him to us._

            "Claire, get ready!" I said as she put a flame round into the grenade launcher.  We both hoisted the launchers up on our shoulders. '_If we both miss, we die.' Then I said, "On three, One," It came closer, "Two," Wesker ran by fast as lightning, "NOW!" We both fired hitting the creature as it ran by. It exploded in to bits of flesh, and blood splattered everywhere. The head landed near Rebecca, as she almost puked. Wesker ran to dodge the blood and bits._

            "WOOHOO! IT WORKED!" I said jumping in the air. Rebecca smiled at me as Wesker ran grabbing his head.

            "Wesker!" Chris said running after him.

            "Chris!" I yelled out but it was too late, he jumped Wesker, and I watched him lose horribly as Wesker ran away I looked in my side pack.

            '_The sample…' Jill and Claire ran to him._

            "I tried to get the sample…" Chris said.

            "Come on Chris," I said waving the sample, "You didn't think I'd let him get away if he still had it." I grinned.

            "How the hell…" Chris said.

            "I bumped into him, and stole it," I said, "I don't see why he needs it. From what I heard he has a sample of Birkin's DNA after he transformed."

            "Maybe he lost it," Rebecca said taking the sample and putting it in a safe spot. The place suddenly shook.

            "What the hell was that," I said, "Oh.. no.. Guys, we have to get out of here like now." I said leading them to the emergency exit. We came across an elevator, "The helipad is just ahead." Wesker then blocked our escape.

            "Brother, hand over the sample now before somebody gets hurt." He said calmly.

            "Five minutes until detonation, all personell report to the helipad." A woman's electronic voice said.

            "Guys head to the helipad by way of the stairs, I'll take care of Wesker," I said, "I owe him this." Everyone ran to the stairs, as I glared at my brother.

            "Your not the same, as I remember brother." He said coldly, "but answer me this, just how to you plan to kill a man, that's already dead?" 

            "So, Birkin did give you the experimental super virus." I said.

            "Yes and we're trying to improve the Nemesis virus, but we lost Birkin's sample, we need that virus." Wesker said, "Sherry has the key to developing the ultimate biological weapon."

            I reached for my gun, but Wesker threw a punch, I blocked it. With my free hand I hit his face, knocking his glasses off. I noticed his eyes were yellow, almost snake like.  The skin peeled off where I connected. He kneed me into the elevator and he followed, as it rose up to the helipad.

            "One minute left until detonation." The voice said as we tumbled onto the helipad.

            "MIKE!" Rebecca yelled from the helicopter, as I hit Wesker knocking him to the edge.

            "Finish me brother, do it now!" he said weakly.

            "No…" I said, "I don't kill family, that's for the lab to decide." I ran for the helicopter and we lifted off.

            "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," The voice counted down, then it was silent. The building then burst into flames. It shook the copter a bit, then I looked at Rebecca, as she smiled.

            "No way they're going to cover this up." Rebecca said.

            "If they do, we'll strike back with the virus." I said.

            "What about Wesker?" Chris said.

            "I'm sure he got out…" I said, "Knowing him. Don't worry, he wont be a threat anymore."

            "You're right Mike." Rebecca said leaning on me.  Everyone slept on the way back except for Barry, and me. Not another word was spoken after that.

            ~The 

                   End~


End file.
